Before
by CuDdLe GuRL
Summary: Amy's chao dies, which send her in depression. Can the team pull her out of it before she's gone too far? Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I wil NOT turn sonic into some sort of jealous /amyhater/attempted murder. I was looking for a shadow/amy story, and sonic ended up beating amy in BOTH. In a row. Ok. I will not have a happy-go-lucky character that has NO previous history of punching girls, or having sudden dark side that no one knows about. I will NOT have sonic go on some sort of rampage and beat up amy, or shadow, or tails, cream, knux, rouge, ect._

_It's just plain stupid, in my opinion of course._

_Hope u likey._

Never were like this 

The pink hedgehog sat on the floor, clutching the lifeless body of the pink Chao. Loud sniffles and sobs could be heard.

"R-… Rosy.." Amy sobbed as she hugged the body closer. Amy knew this would happen. When she adopted Rosy because she was sick, and the Chao specialist didn't expect Rosy to live much longer, so they were going to… well you know… "put it to sleep."

So Amy got her, she couldn't believe they were going to cut such a young Chao's life short. So Amy got her. Hoping to be able to nurse Rosy back to health. She almost did too, but Rosy's disease was genetic. An occurrence of mal-breeding. It couldn't be helped.

Yet, Amy took very good care of her, in the few short months that Amy had her, she had come to love Rosy a lot.

When Amy would go over to Cream's house, Rosy and Cheese would play together. Tails had come to love the way Rosy would so readily hand him a wrench of anything when he was working on something.

Even Rouge loved to cuddle Rosy whenever Amy would go by Rouge's café. And even Sonic had taken a liking to Rosy, she would always brings him chilidogs whenever he asked. Knuckles, well… he pretended to dislike Rosy. She would always tug on his dreadlocks, but he found it cute. And Shadow… well Shadow… he would just ignore her if she ever decided to hover in front of his face for half an hour.

But now… now Rosy was gone. She had a hard time breathing throughout the night. Amy had no doubt in her mind that Rosy wouldn't make it through the night. The only thing Amy could do as the little Chao's chest, would rise, and fall. Rise and fall, Rosy's deep wheezes made it clear that breathing, in itself, at that time, was no easy task. And she cried. She cried, over, and over again. Then Rosy took in one last wheezing breath, help up her arm until Amy grabbed it. Then, she turned and smiled at Amy, and died.

"(sniffle) Rosy! (sob)"

Some months later 

"Hey Tails?" Cream asked, as she watched him work under his Tornado, giving it more recent improvements. Oil dripped on his cheek as he struggled to loosen a bolted screw that had rusted.

"Yeah?" He answered absently.

"Do you think that Amy is okay?" She asked.

"Well, it's been… what? Four months, that Rosy passed away? She should be okay by now."

"But Mr. Sonic said that she hasn't been chasing him for awhile." Cream mentioned worriedly.

"Aw, but I saw her running after him yesterday." Tails said as he dodged a drop of black oil about to fall in his eye.

"Oh," Cream said, "Never mind then, I guess she's okay."

"Sooooooooooooniiiiiiiiiiiiic!" Amy yelled as she chased Sonic around station square.

Sonic turned around, 'crap!' he thought as he turned the corner, 'Rouge's café! Briliant!' Then he literally dashed inside. Huffing and puffing inside, he took a seat on a stool next to the counter.

"Well, hello blue! What can I do for you?" Rouge asked from behind the counter.

"Do you have any raid?" He asked. After getting a look from the bat he specified, "For pink pests?"

Rouge rolled her eyes and leaned against the counter, "Look blue, if she's being a pain, just say so."

"Ha! Nothing gets through to her, I've been saying so for **years**, she never listens. It's not like I hate her, she just so doggone annoying! If it weren't for her, life would be beautiful!"

Rouge sighed, looked around and said. "Yeah, but something recent happened that hasn't before."

"You mean Rosy?" Sonic asked.

Rouge nodded, "See, she's been going through some type of depression since then, I know it's a cruel thing to do, but if you say so she'll leave you alone."

"Really?" Sonic asked astonished.

Rouge nodded. "Oops. Looks like now's your chance."

Amy walked through the café doors. Cookies box in her hands. "Sonic! There you are!"

Sonic took in a deep breath.

"Sonic! Guess what I made you! I tried the recipe for the first time yesterday! But don't worry, Betty Crocker's recipes are always good!" Amy held the box in front of Sonics face.

"Look,… Amy, will you leave me alone. You're wasting my days. You're being very annoying, it wouldn't be so bad if you weren't yelling, and running after me all the time. I've had it!"

Amy's face froze, the same cheesy smile stuck to her face, the cookie box was still held in mid air, in front of Sonics face. Sonic sat there, his breath held, Amy hadn't budged, and he was wondering if she had suddenly turned into one of those realistic wax statues.

"W-… Well then could you at least take the cookies." She asked, still in the same position, only her smile seemed more plastered.

Sonic sighed, "No thanks, Amy." Amy let her arms droop, she head hung, and she turned to go out. When she reached the doors she turned around, smile flashing, eyes shining, all cheery and happy as if nothing had happened.

"Well, see you guys around!" She yelled in her usual cheery voice and walked out.

Sonic turned to Rouge, "Well that was simple, and a little scary. Can I have a chili-dog?"

Amy dragged her feet, tears welling up in her eyes, she looked back on the past events of the last few days

_Flashback_

_Amy had gone to see the psychologist she had been seeing since Rosy died._

"_Look Amy," she said, reading her notepad, "You've changed your habits since rosy died, you're not going out every day to see your friends anymore, you're isolating yourself. You're making yourself sick. Do the things you did even before you got Rosy."_

_Amy gulped, "I dunno if I'm strong enough. Sometimes it's just so hard to get through a day."_

"_Cry if you have to. Cry when you need to," She encouraged._

"_It's just so hard to. When I have to, the tears don't come."_

"_Follow my advice, it'll do you good."_

Looks like she wasn't strong enough, she broke a little in front Sonic, he was very nice about it, but she knew he just wanted her gone. Probably, was the same with everyone. Maybe she's just an annoying girl who never shuts ups, and her squeaky voice gets on everyone's nerves. It was probably the only way anyone would notice she was there.

She had it decided. She was gonna be the most perfect quiet little adorable pink hedgehog EVER. Of course, not getting on anyone's nerves. Which would mean;

-**no** chasing, or being obsessive over Sonic

-**no** sudden loud outbursts

-**no** being rude or jealous around Sally

-**no** being annoyingly loud

-**no**

-**be** helpful

-**be** open and friendly

-**be** kind and friendly with Sally

-**be** quiet

-**be**…

And that was just about all she could think of. Amy was walking in the direction of her apartment building. 'Now' she thought, 'Who will I give these cookies to?' She then noticed a certain someone walk in her apartment building. 'Shadow lives upstairs in the building, … ah heck. Why not!'

Amy lived in apartment 8. Shadow lived in apartment 24. Amy made her way slowly up the stairs. She walked down the hallway. Finally, she came face to face with door number 24. She raised her fist to knock. She hesitated, he would think that she is so weird, just randomly giving him cookies.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

She waited a couple of seconds. The door opened up suddenly. Shadow stood there, his eyes seemed to bore hole through her. She shoved the box in his chest. Instinctively he caught the box before it went smashing onto the floor. She backed away, eyes to the floor.

"They're gingerbread men. Don't worry, they should be good. Betty Crocker's recipes are always good."

Shadow stared at her for a couple of seconds, he then glanced down at the box, then to her, … then he closed the door. Amy stood there, alone, that feeling of wanting to cry coming over again. Then the door opened up again, this time Shadow wasn't holding the box. "… thank you." And then he shut the door.

And the feeling went away. She felt… better.

A/N: tah dah!!!!! So what do you think? 

_I hope I did everyone OC under the circumstances. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I've only got three readers for this story, but that enough for me so here's chapter 2._

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

A red Echidna stood in front of the door. HE was casually leaning against the wall next to the door. He glanced down the hallway, multiple doors showing, with each of them having a different number. He glanced down a the number on the piece of paper he held in his hand.

' She said he lived in room 24.' He thought to himself.

The door opened and revealed the black, striped hedgehog everyone came to be familiar with.

"Hey man." Knuckles said. After Shadow hadn't said anything or move, or BLINK either, Knuckles scratched the back of his head.

"I-uh-… hey. I –um… hi!"

"This is the second time someone come to my door today, **what** is it." Shadow said dangerously.

Knuckles grinned, "Look,,. Julie-Su said I needed a break from guarding the master emerald. She said I was going psycho on 'em. So her and the Chaotix got it covered. And I need a place to stay, so I was wondering if I could kinda, … you know… stick here for awhile."

Shadow stared at Knuckles, then turned around and walked back in his apartment. Knuckles stepped in, assuming that since Shadow didn't slap the door shut in his face, that he could come in.

Knuckles closed the door and made himself at home. Shadow left into one of the rooms to go… do… something. Knuckles caught sight of a cookie box on the counter and walked up to it.

"Hey! Shadow I didn't know you ate sweets!" He called from the kitchen.

Shadow walked in, "I don't." He noticed that Knuckles had already helped himself to a poor ginger bread man who was now missing his head and shoulder.

"Then what's this?" Knuckles asked once he swallowed.

"…"

Knuckles raised his 'eyebrows' (cuz I know he duan't got none)

"These were a gift." Shadow said plainly.

"Yah? From who?"

"… Amy."

"I should've known, only Amy can make ginger dudes without them being all dry and crackly."

"…"

"…"

The silence prolonged, and then both spoke up at the same time.

"Why did she-" "Why are you-" so it kinda sounded like "Why dar chu-"_(ok no it didn't just a lil joke)_

Shadow cleared his throat and began, before the conversation took a turn for his worst. "Why don't you stay with Tails and Sonic?"

"Ha! Can you see me! And Blue! Stuck in the same house for a month?!? Poor Tails wouldn't survive a day with all our brawls."

"What about-"

"Rouge? Are you crazy?!? Su's my girlfriend remember! And there is this whole rivalry thing going on between those two. Me going to Rouge's is like throwing a steak between two lions, one pulling from each side. And do you know what happens to that steak? Which, I'm the steak by the way. You know what happens to that steak? RIIIIIIIIIP! No way man. I'm sticking with you."

"… fine."

_A/N: Sry all I had time to do._


End file.
